Prank You Very Much
by nottoocrazy
Summary: ((Season 8 SPOILERS!)) About a month after the angels have fallen, Dean decides to start a prank war to lighten things up. But will things get out of hand? Eventual Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is set after season 8. So. Spoilers. **

**Inspired by the pranking episode from season one. Eheheh. **

**Some destiel may show up. Well, I KNOW it will, I just don't know how much I'mma focus on it. So. Read at your own risk, non-destiel shippers!**

* * *

It was only about a month after the angels fell that the boys began acting normal again. Well, as normal as the Winchesters were capable of. Castiel, Crowley, and Kevin, however, were a different story. The AP student-turned-prophet was doing well, all things considering, and his work on the angel tablet was keeping him busy. Crowley, shamed and guilted as he was, still managed to adjust to human life with only mild discomfort, clinging to his wit to keep him sane. The Winchesters had allowed him to stay at the bunker after they were certain he'd been healed completely. Whether it was out of the goodness of their hearts or simply that they felt the need to keep a close eye on him, the former demon didn't know, but he was grateful, nonetheless.

Castiel, however, was struggling to adapt. Where Crowley had the prior experience of being human, Castiel was equipped only with his observations over thousands of years, which, unfortunately, were lacking in many departments. Particularly hygiene. Dean had not been too pleased to have to teach the former angel to shower and brush his teeth, as well as tie his own shoes. But he'd been understanding, which Castiel was hesitantly thankful for. His guilt over the fallen angels was really what prevented his progress in his new human life. He didn't feel like he deserved happiness, so he often moped around the bunker when the boys weren't busy teaching him how to hunt.

After a few weeks of this figurative darkness hanging over the Batcave, Dean took it upon himself to lighten the mood one morning.

"Crowley."

The former demon looked up from where he sat at the dining room table as Dean took a seat in the chair next to him, the screech of the hunter's chair causing Crowley to wince.

Dean frowned. "You hungover?"

Crowley massaged his temples with shaking hands, groaning quietly in discomfort. "What gave you that idea?"

"Lay off the drinking, pal. It's not doing you much good."

"You're one to talk."

Dean's lips thinned as Crowley met his gaze. "Yeah, well. Maybe that's how I know. It won't make you feel any better about-"

"Did you come to talk to me about feelings, Dean?"

Shaking his head, Dean gave up. The negative vibes going around this place just made it all the more clear to him that he needed to do what he'd come to ask of Crowley, anyway. "No, guess not." He shifted in his seat as Crowley sipped at a glass of water. "I need your help."

This caught the former demon's interest. "Oh, really?"_ Finally_, he thought, _a distraction_.

"We're gonna pull a prank on the rest of the guys." Dean couldn't hide the smirk that crept onto his face. "I mean, if you're up to it."

"Sure. Anything to keep my mind off of..."

"Right. Everyone needs some distracting, here. So. You down?"

"I thought that was implied by my last sentence. You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, Dean, are you sure you can come up with a suitable game plan? Or will you need my help with that, too?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I already have a plan, man. You just gotta help pull it off."

"And that plan is...?"

"We're gonna TP all their rooms tonight."

Crowley rolled his eyes, snickering as he turned to take his glass to the kitchen. Dean followed. "Hey! It'll be great if we do it right." He quieted down, scanning the room for Kevin, Cas, or Sam. All clear. "We can pull a Parent Trap on them."

"Okay, even _I_ don't understand that reference, mate." Crowley set his glass in the sink and turned to face Dean.

"Y'know, dump mud and honey and crap all over them."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, if you're _BLOODY GONNA CLEAN IT UP_."

Dean silenced the man with a look.

"Alright. We can use the honey. Your angel-" Crowley paused and gave the hunter a look of mock sympathy. "Sorry, your _ex_-angel seems quite fond of the sticky mess, as I recall."

Dean grinned. "This is gonna be freakin' awesome."

"Oh, sure. Now who's doing what?"

"You wanna split up and take different people, or we could like, both do one thing. TP or honey?"

Crowley smirked. "You take Castiel, I'll handle Kevin, and we'll team up on Moose."

"Sounds good to me."

"After everyone's in bed?"

Dean nodded, beginning to walk back toward the dining room.

"Dean. They don't all sleep, you know. I'm not sure anyone here gets any sleep."

Dean smiled as he pulled a bottle out of his jacket pocket, shaking it so the former demon could hear the pills inside before tossing it to Crowley.

"Ah. Nice. I'll take care of these."

"You do that."

* * *

"Dean! Get your lazy ass over here," Crowley shouted from the dining room a few hours after dinner, "I'm not dragging them to their beds by myself!"

Dean was in the room in under a minute, admiring Crowley's work. Sam had fallen face first into the table, the hair that he refused to have cut covering his face. Kevin had passed out on the floor, his chair going down with him. Dean smirked as he laid eyes on Cas. The former angel's arms were folded across his chest as he slept leaning back in his chair, dark hair just barely over his eyes at some points. Dean made a mental note to get the guy a haircut. He was starting to look a little too much like the Cas he'd encountered in 2014, which bothered Dean more than he let on. The hunter's eyes flicked back to his brother, who appeared to be drooling on the table now. "Awesome." Dean brought his hands together in a single clap. "Let's do this."

Crowley grinned at the hunter as they took to their assigned rooms.

* * *

Dean had fallen asleep in the library after having a few drinks with Crowley, and woke a few hours later to make breakfast, eagerly waiting for the pranked three to awaken. Kevin was up first.

"What the hell?!"

Crowley looked knowingly at Dean as the hunter beamed, and together they watched the youngest prankee stumble out of his room, toilet paper stuck to his hair with honey. He held his honey-drenched arms out, moving rather like a zombie as he scowled at the prankers, who were laughing uncontrollably. "WHAT. THE._ HELL_," was all Kevin could say.

No one could say anything before Cas had silently joined the boy's side, his arms hung by his sides as he frowned, honey sliding down his face as he tilted his head. He was practically mummified in toilet paper, and he continued walking towards Dean quietly, looking at Kevin confusedly as he passed the panicked prophet. "Dean. I don't understand how this happened."

If it were possible to laugh harder than he already was, Dean did. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring the sticky substance that had been sitting there all night. "It... It was a... A prank, buddy," Dean explained between what he would later describe as_ manly_ giggles.

Castiel frowned, bringing an arm up to peel toilet paper off his neck. "You did this?" he asked as he handed the hunter the sticky paper.

Nodding, Dean took it, suppressing another fit of laughter as he added, "Crowley, too."

"I took care of Kevin, there." Crowley was smirking at the prophet, who glared at him as he turned back to the hall.

"I'm showering," Kevin said as he stumbled away. "Did you drug us?" he asked upon noticing his own clumsiness.

"Maybe," Dean said as he shared a look with Crowley.

"Great. That's great, real mature," Kevin muttered as he exited the room.

Dean helped Castiel peel toilet paper off of him as Crowley finished his breakfast in silence. A few minutes later, the silence was broken.

"_GOD DAMN IT, DEAN!_"

"Sam's up," Dean said.

Crowley quickly put his dishes away and returned just in time to see the taller Winchester enter the room. They'd teamed up to create this masterpiece. Sam was covered not only in honey and toilet paper, but also feathers and chocolate syrup.

"Really, Dean? _Really_?!"

Dean's eyes widened at his brother's appearance, then he turned to Crowley. "Damn, we did better than I thought."

Crowley didn't take his eyes off their work, a smirk working its way onto his face. "I told you the syrup would make it better."

Dean nodded.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, standing next to Dean, or, more like leaning against him tiredly. "I don't understand... Why did you do this to us?"

Dean could almost hear the hurt in the poor ex-angel's voice. "It wasn't to be mean, Cas, it's supposed to be funny."

Sam rolled his eyes, which were barely visible under all the junk that had rested on top of him all night. "Don't worry, Cas, we'll get back at him."

"Bring it on," Dean challenged.

Crowley sighed. "You two make a game out of it, but I think Kevin and Castiel have had enough." He began to escort Cas out of the room, pulling him by the arm. "I'm not sure I'm up for much more pranking either, actually."

Dean could swear he saw his brother smirk under a thick layer of feathers and chocolate syrup. "Oh, don't worry, Crowley. I'm putting all my energy into getting back at Dean, specifically."

Dean's eyes widened in mock terror. "Oh, no, whatever shall I do?"

Sam scowled, crossing his arms. "Jerk."

Smirking, Dean grabbed Sam's breakfast plate and handed it to him. "Bitch."

* * *

**And so it begins! **

**This was my first time writing Crowley. (And Kevin.) Not too sure about how to do Crowley here, 'cause, I figure, with all that guilt and such after his transformation he's probably not gonna be the same... I dunno. What do ya'll think? Review and let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the delay! Hopefully these next few chapters will be coming out quite quickly. I'm inspired with this one. Lol.**

* * *

After a few days of no pranks, Dean began to doubt his brother would come through. He'd even encouraged Sam to give him all he's got.

"What, you can take it, but you can't dish it out? That's weak, man," Dean said one evening, smirking as though his brother, quiet and calm, had already lost the game.

Little did Dean know, Sam had been waiting for the perfect moment to get back at him. When he'd least expect it.

The middle of the night was definitely when Dean least expected it.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!"

The hunter was roused from his sleep by Castiel, who had been tugging on Dean's shoulder like their lives depended on it. Dean grumbled, rolling over and attempting to push his friend away with one hand while shielding his eyes from the light with the other. "Leave me 'lone, Cas. 'M sleepin'."

The relentless tugging persisted. "Dean," Castiel continued. "Sam's gone."

Dean was alert and out of bed in seconds. "Sammy?"

Castiel avoided eye contact, grabbing Dean's hand and leading him out to the hall. "He left a note," he explained on the way to Sam's room.

If Dean had been less tired, and less panicked, he may have noticed the tell-tale signs of Cas's behavior as his shaking hand placed a piece of paper in the hunter's hand. The former angel hoped Dean would forgive him for going along with this prank. He deemed it cruel, but Sam had convinced him it was fair, and that it'd be "funny". Cas didn't feel like laughing as his best friend read the note. He was sick to his stomach, wanting to tell Dean the truth the very second he turned to see the hunter's wide and worried eyes.

"W-why would he just leave?"

Castiel remained silent as Dean scanned over the note once more.

* * *

_Dean,_

_ I can't take your taunting anymore. I'm sorry… I just think it would be better if we spent some time on our own for a while. I'll be back... eventually._

_ -Sam_

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed, dragging a hand down his face. "This doesn't make any sense... He wouldn't..." He looked up at Castiel skeptically. "How did you know to come in here and find this in the middle of the night?"

"Dean, I-"

_THUD!_

Both the hunter and the former angel were startled by a sudden movement under Sam's bed. The elder Winchester jumped up in record time as Sam emerged from under his bed, laughing so hard he barely managed to get out the words "I'm back" before he fell on top of his bed and went straight into a giggle fit.

"You…," Sam said between giggles, "you should see your face."

Dean, torn between laughing and smacking his dipshit of a little brother upside the head, breathed a deep sigh of relief and smirked for a second before shooting Cas a look. "That wasn't funny," he informed his already blushing friend. "And you knew it wasn't funny."

Castiel hung his head. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"See, Sam knew it was fucked up, but he's my brother and… well, I've been asking for it all week. So he's excused." Dean shot his brother a look that told him he _wasn't_ excused by any means. Sam sat up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with his sleeve. "But, you. You _knew_ that was fucked up, and you did it _anyway_. You could have said 'no'. You _should have_ said 'no'." Dean shook his head, exiting the room in a hurry.

"Lighten up, Dean. I convinced him to help me pull this off." Sam followed his brother out of his room, Castiel following slowly behind. "So, now we're even."

Dean nodded, heading for the kitchen. "Yeah, I know you did." He smirked, turning to face the pranksters as he picked up a glass and poured himself a drink. "But we aren't even. You went too far with that one, which, okay, I'm willing to forgive. But mark my words, little brother: this isn't over."

Sam shrugged, giving his brother a bitchface. "You've gotta admit, I got you pretty good."

Dean cracked a smile, chuckling. "How the hell did you fit under that bed?"

Laughing along with Dean, Sam shook his head. "It wasn't one of the most pleasant experiences of my life. But it was worth it."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be saying that tomorrow," Dean warned with a wink.

Castiel looked at Sam nervously. "I… I don't like this."

"Don't worry, Castiel, he won't do anything to you. This is personal."

Dean shook his head, unable to hold back a smirk. "Like hell, it is. You think you're off the hook 'cause you're all innocent and apologetic, Cas? No," he chuckled. "No, this isn't over for _either_ of you."

Cas frowned. "I said I was sorry…"

"Lighten up, man," Dean patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's just a prank. Just one more prank. You gotta let me get even. It won't be that bad." He winked at his brother. "Maybe."

* * *

**Uh-oh, _now_ Sam's gone and done it!**

**What do you think, too harsh? Would Sam really do that? I dunno. But I know where I'm taking this story. And I can't wait to show you. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: Guys I had so much fun writing this chapter, like, you don't even know. I had to stop typing so I could giggle it was ridiculous. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It wasn't even noon the next day that Sam and Castiel became terribly aware of the fate Dean had chosen for them.

Luckily for Dean, both the men took showers that morning. There was more than one bathroom in the bunker, and Sam had washed at the same time as Castiel, so neither could warn the other. Dean was more proud of his scheme than he was of the prank that started it all. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he sat in the library, waiting for someone to flip out first.

"_DEAN!_" Sam's voice echoed throughout the bunker, his startled and Dean might even say livid shout booming from the bathroom, even with the door shut. "_WHAT THE HELL!_"

Dean shot Crowley a delighted grin, and the former demon smirked back at him. Although the man hadn't been willing to participate in the pranking anymore, he had to admit this was a good one.

An enraged and green-skinned Sam stormed into the room with nothing more than a quickly fastened towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping, darker in some spots where it'd been dyed green.

Dean erupted with laughter, falling out of his chair and hitting the ground with his fist as if to pound out the inexpressible amusement. Crowley suspected that this was an intentional over-reaction, but was too busy chuckling to comment on it.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam looked down at his forest green arms in concern.

"You're..." Dean looked up at his brother, trying as hard as he could to hold in the laughter so he could finally say what he'd been wanting to say since the idea for the prank entered his mind. "You're the Incredible Moose!"

Sam ignored the men's laughter and continued to examine his skin. "What did you use, Dean? How long is this gonna last?"

Dean recovered enough to sit back in his chair, still grinning at his brother. "It's food dye, I mixed it in with your body wash."

Sam shot his proud brother a bitchface. "And how long-"

"It'll wash out in a few days," Dean said, waving a hand, "don't worry."

"I don't see why he has to stay calm anymore," Crowley jested, "he's already hulked out."

That was all it took to send Dean back into a fit of laughter, putting a hand over his face as he reddened from the excitement. When he looked back up, there was a confused blue man standing next to Sam.

"Dean," Castiel murmured. "I am blue."

"I... I know, Cas," Dean said through chuckles.

"I suspect this is the prank you were talking about."

Dean pointed a shaking finger at his friend as he laughed into his other hand. "That's a good deduction there, Cas."

Sam glared at his brother before he turned his back and all but stomped out of the room. "It's not over," he shouted over his shoulder, but his brother was too busy laughing at his blue friend to respond.

* * *

The next day consisted of jokes and puns centered around Sam and Castiel's new skin color.

Sam's brooding would only encourage Dean to ask if he was feeling angry. He warned his brother not to get too upset or he might... "wait, never mind".

Every once in a while, Dean would nudge Cas and wear a look of mock concern as he checked to see if his friend was "feeling blue".

Dean was so busy enjoying the fruit of his work, Crowley had to explain to Kevin what had happened when the kid decided to come out and socialize again.

"Sam," Crowley said one evening when Dean was out of hearing range, "if you don't get back at that little bastard, I will."

Sam nodded, his skin finally having faded to a light mint color. "Don't worry, I will. I told him I would. I'm waiting. He won't be expecting this one, trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas. Hey, Castiel." Sam knocked on his friend's door a few days later. Their skin was back to normal, and the excitement of the "prank wars" had died down. He'd let Dean think that maybe he wasn't going to do anything, so that his brother would find this plan totally unexpected. The former angel opened his door slowly, smiling softly at the hunter.

"Hello, Sam. What do you want?"

Sam pushed the door open further, stepping in quickly and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could manage, as if the light creak of the hinges would get his brother's attention. "Dean's in his room, looking at porn or something."

Castiel tilted his head, a minor look of disgust evident on his face. "Is this of any import?"

Sighing, Sam gave Castiel a sympathetic look. "This may be... awkward for you, but I was hoping you could do something for me."

Castiel silently awaited Sam's request.

"Will you kiss Dean for me?" Sam grimaced, holding up a hand. "I mean, not _for me_, but… I'm asking you to kiss him."

Castiel's face scrunched into a baffled frown. "I don't understand... Why do you want me to kiss your brother?"

Sam smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Because it'd be hilarious. And it's payback."

Cas began to nod slowly, looking at the floor in consideration. "For what he did to us on Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

A look of hesitance appeared on the former angel's face. "I... I don't think I should-"

"Look, Cas, it'll be funny. Trust me. He'll never see it coming. He'll flip out. It's the best prank," Sam explained.

Castiel nodded silently, then turned to the door and left the room promptly.

Sam smiled to himself. _This is going to be awesome_, he thought, barely suppressing a laugh.

* * *

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from a classic issue of Busty Asian Beauties when he heard Castiel's voice. He cleared his throat, shifting where he sat on his bed. "Come in, Cas."

Castiel obeyed, his eyes darting around the room as he stepped in nervously, closing the door behind him.

"What's up, Cas?"

The shorter man avoided looking at Dean as he came closer to his friend, sitting beside him quietly.

"...Cas?"

Castiel finally met Dean's slightly unnerved green gaze as he began to slowly lean closer to the hunter. "I have to do this...," he muttered.

Before Dean could question, Castiel quickly covered the hunter's mouth with his own.

Not even 3 seconds passed by before Dean managed to push his friend away. Castiel looked down awkwardly, and failed to see his flustered friend's fist quickly approaching his face.

When Cas finally stood from where he'd fallen to the hard, cold floor, all Dean could do was shout, "What the hell was that?!"

Cas couldn't meet his friend's glare. "...I believe it was supposed to be a prank."

Dean frowned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It was Sam's idea. He said it would be funny."

"Oh." Sam was just using Cas to get back at him. Suddenly, Dean realized he'd just decked his poor, confused friend. "Sorry, Cas," he muttered as he got on his knees beside the shorter man.

"I... understand, Dean. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to your brother."

Dean smirked. "We'll get him back," he decided as he lifted the fallen angel by the arm and walked him to the door.

"I don't want to do this 'pranking' anymore, Dean. It's... unpleasant."

Dean frowned at the black eye his friend was quickly developing. "Yeah. Sorry. But this one will be different, okay?"

Castiel looked skeptically at the man who was gripping his arm, probably giving him another bruise, though this one was unintentional. "How will it be different?"

Dean smirked bigger than ever. "What if we let Sam think that, instead of getting mad, I _liked_ what you did?"

"I don't understand."

Rolling his eyes, Dean explained, "We'll let him think he made us gay, Cas. We'll act like a gay couple and do gay things and he'll have to watch and think it's because of what he made you do. We'll be so overly affectionate, he'll go nuts."

Castiel seemed to be considering this idea, nodding as he met Dean's mischievous gaze.

"What do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean batted his eyelashes in a way that was so ridiculous it actually made Castiel laugh.

"Okay. For how long?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno," he said as he opened the door, patting Cas on the back. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"Dean. He can see that you punched me." Cas squinted his right eye, drawing attention to the dark purple mark Dean had put there.

"Right." Dean thought for a moment, then grinned. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: OH MY GOD. I have been waiting to get to this point for so long. It's all fun and games til Destiel happens. Then it's AWESOME. Okay. So. I know where this is going. It's gonna be fun. I'm excited for the rest of this fic. Are you?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas! What the hell happened to your eye?!" Sam stood concerned when Castiel walked into the dining room where the taller man had been eating a rather questionable looking sandwich.

The fallen angel shrugged. "Dean didn't think your idea was very funny."

Setting his "lunch" on the table, Sam began walking over to Cas to better examine his shiner. "Crap, man, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would-"

"C'mere, Cas, let me get an ice pack for you." Dean rushed into the kitchen, taking Castiel's hand in passing and leading him toward the freezer, smirking as he caught a glimpse of his brother's questioning gaze.

"I don't think it's that bad, Dean." Cas had been instructed to play along, but if he were being completely honest, he'd have to admit that he didn't appreciate being treated like a frail child.

"Cas, I did this. Let me take care of you, babe." Dean smirked knowingly at his words, glancing at a very confused Sam from the corner of his eye.

Castiel tilted his head before realizing that this was a feigned flirtation. He put on what he hoped would pass for an affectionate smile, which wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, and leaned closer to Dean. "Alright."

Sam's eyes grew increasingly wider as he watched his brother gingerly care for Castiel's eye. "Wait," he finally said. "Wait. He, uh, he-"

"He kissed me," Dean finished. "At your command."

Sam looked away from the pair, an uneasy smile on his face. "Yeah... He kissed you, then you punched him... but now you're..." Sam was speechless for a moment as his brother stroked their friend's cheek. "You're... uh..."

"Touching him in more than friendly ways?" Dean grinned, nodding as Cas looked down shyly. Dean dragged his thumb down the former angel's lips, causing Cas to tense up and widen his eyes, staring at the hunter as if to ask if this was part of the prank. He lingered there a moment before shaking his head and turning to face his dumbfounded brother, and Cas began to wonder how fake his snapping back to reality really was. "Yeah, well... After the initial shock of being kissed by a dude, I punched him without really thinking. But then..." Dean smiled warmly at Cas. "I can't explain what happened. But it's your fault, Sammy."

Sam couldn't meet Dean's stare, opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on silence.

Dean shrugged. "If you didn't tell Cas to lay one on me, well, I dunno if we'd ever have realized it."

"...Realized what?" Sam shifted where he stood, still unable to look at Dean's loving gazes toward Cas.

It was silent for a moment as Dean shot Cas an expectant look, then elbowed the quiet man in the ribs. "We're in love," Castiel muttered like an inexperienced actor. Hell, with the task Dean had given him, this practically was equivalent to a first time acting gig.

If Dean had rolled his eyes any harder, they'd have permanently been stuck behind his eyelids. He put an arm around Cas's back and smiled at his brother. "Hell yes, we are. And it's all thanks to you." Dean winked at a shock-frozen Sam as he led his new, albeit inexperienced fellow actor out of the kitchen.

Sam stood there a moment before mumbling something along the lines of "no you're not" and heading toward his brother's room.

* * *

"I know what you're doing, De-" Sam froze in his tracks as he opened Dean's door only to be met with the sight (and sound) of his brother all but shoving his tongue down Cas's throat. Dean had thrown the former angel against the wall and was roaming his hands all over Castiel's chest as he kissed him senseless.

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean stepped away from a captivated Cas as Sam remained like a rock in the doorway. "Knock first! God!"

Sam shook his head violently as if trying to jolt the sights and sounds out of his head. "No. No. I thought... I thought you were-"

"What, you thought we were faking it?" Dean shouted, doing his absolute best not to screw it up by laughing at his clearly mortified brother. "Why the hell would we do that?"

Cas looked up at Dean quizzically. "I th-"

Dean elbowed Cas in the ribs again, practically glaring at his confused friend.

"...I... I thought we'd made it obvious that we are in love," Castiel corrected, continuing to stare at Dean as if searching for an answer to the question that the oblivious hunter had just created: Was this real or not?

"Sorry." Sam winced, turning away as he closed the door in a hurry and took off down the hall. "Sorry."

Dean chuckled as he turned to face Castiel. "We totally got hi-"

The hunter was stunned into silence as the confused, newly human Castiel couldn't restrain himself and rushed his mouth towards Dean. As Cas's lips ghosted over his own, Dean was tempted to close the gap in full before he shook his head and stumbled back, blinking.

"The hell was that?"

Castiel slumped against the wall, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I..."

"This is a prank, Cas, it isn't real!" Dean glared at the man, studying his expression.

"I... I'm sorry, Dean. You confused me, I... I couldn't tell if you were still acting or not."

Dean shifted uncomfortably as he recalled their moment in the kitchen, and the brief lingering that occurred when Sam had opened the door on their feigned display of affection. He noted that his words in convincing Sam may have confused Cas as well, and softened his expression as he looked at his humiliated friend.

"Hey. Hey," the hunter soothed as he reached out for the former angel's face. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Just..." He bit his lip. "Just don't do that again."

Castiel nodded, still avoiding Dean's gaze. "Because it's fake."

Nodding in return, Dean dropped his hand from Cas's face. "Because it's fake. And if Sam's not around to see it, it doesn't need to happen."

"I understand."

"Yeah, well..." Dean pat Cas on the shoulder for a brief moment. "Let's just forget that ever happened." He walked toward the door, waiting for Castiel to follow before he opened it. "We're not talking about this. Ever."

Cas nodded.

"Dinner?" Dean closed the door behind him as he and Cas entered the hall.

"As a fake couple?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he slid his arm around his fake boyfriend's back. "Yeah, as a fake couple."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had decided that while they were fooling Sam, they might as well fool Crowley and Kevin, too.

"We don't wanna risk them spoiling it, y'know?" the hunter had explained as they walked into the dining room.

As usual, Crowley had prepared a meal for the evening. It seemed that cooking was therapeutic for the former demon. The fact that he was a good cook was a plus for the boys of the Batcave.

"Hello boys." Crowley's tone became increasingly curious as he watched the couple enter the room side by side. He quirked a brow, using a spatula to gesture at their closeness. "Something I should know?"

Dean did nothing more than wink at their amused cook as he took a seat at the table next to a blushing Cas.

"Alright then," Crowley sighed, setting a plate in Dean's place and returning to the kitchen to retrieve more dishes.

During dinner, Dean scooted his chair as close to Castiel's as he could, and actually kept an arm around his waist the entire time. Kevin didn't even notice. Sure, he paid good attention to detail... if the object of his attention was the angel tablet. Sam spent half the time staring wide-eyed at Dean and Castiel and the other half with his face almost in his food.

"You seem to have taken up interest in that plate of yours, Moose." Crowley was smirking at the taller Winchester towards the end of the meal. Kevin had finished and returned to his work, while Dean was feeding Cas his own food as though the guy didn't have the exact same lasagna on his plate.

Crowley nearly choked when he turned his attention to the couple that Sam couldn't even lift his head to face.

"_Oi_! Knock that crap off. I'm trying to enjoy the meal that I _labored over_ for_ two bloody hours!_"

Castiel turned his head away from Dean, giving Crowley a sympathetic look. "I-"

"Have the right enjoy the food, too," Dean finished, stepping on Cas's foot under the table. "Together."

The screech of Sam's chair had the rest of the three staring at him intently as he took off to his room.

Crowley turned back to the couple as soon as the Moose was out of hearing range. "What's his deal?"

Dean shrugged. "Homophobic?"

Cas glared at the hunter. "He is not homophobic, Dean. Merely uncomfortable with..." Dean's narrowed eyes warned him not to blow it. "...With the sudden change in our relationship."

The former demon's mouth opened slightly as he raised his eyebrows in comprehension. "Is that what this is, then?"

Nodding, Dean rubbed Castiel's back. "Sam used Cas to prank me. Had him kiss me. It turned us gay." Dean tickled Cas's side to successfully inspire a smile.

Crowley nodded, humming as though he bought it for a second before he smirked and shook his head, shifting in his chair. "No. See, I have a dark past, boys. I know how to spot a load of crap when I see it."

Dean and Castiel exchanged confused glances before looking to Crowley expectantly.

"See, what I presume to be the actual case is: Sam told Cas to kiss you, you gave him that lovely black eye, there, but after he explained the truth of the situation you enlisted him in getting back at your moose of a brother."

Dean's jaw dropped like it was made of vibranium. "You... you..."

"You underestimated his intelligence, Dean."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean shot a very smug Crowley an apologetic smile. "Don't tell Sam?"

The former demon smirked. "Oh, of course not. That would ruin the fun."

Dean swallowed, a bit unnerved by Crowley's phrasing. "Right. So, uh, we had a pretty late schedule today."

"You did," Crowley nodded, "it's 9 o'clock."

"Right, so. I'm going to bed." Dean stood up, eager to excuse himself from what had become an awkward situation.

Crowley's lip twitched ever so slightly. "You mean the both of you, right?"

Dean looked at Cas, then back at Crowley. "W-why would we... What?"

"Well, if you want to convince Sam that you're really together... Couples sleep in the same bed."

Castiel nodded at Dean. "I have observed that this seems to be the case on-"

"Shut up, Cas." Dean shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he started to walk away. He didn't even turn to face his silenced friend as he groaned in defeat. "...C'mon."

Crowley chuckled quietly as Castiel stood and apprehensively followed Dean back to his room.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the relative shortness of this chapter. Ah, well.**

**I think Crowley's gonna have fun with this. Mwahahahahahah.**

**Oh and for those of you who don't know, vibranium is the (fictional) metal that Captain America's shield is made out of. See what I did there? Of course I wouldn't have known it was called that without looking it up. -_- **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: So sorry for the delay, guys! My confidence wasn't great so I hit a block, but I am back in business, now! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Is this necessary, Dean?" Castiel reluctantly crawled into the hunter's bed, settling on the left side as Dean turned out the light and slid in beside him. It wasn't that the fallen angel disliked the close proximity, more that he sensed Dean was uncomfortable, and that made _him_ uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately for us, yeah. Crowley was right. It'd look pretty weird if we suddenly became this loving couple and then slept in separate beds, 'specially since I'm the kind of guy to sleep with..." Dean couldn't even see Cas, but he felt the man's breath on his ear. "Cas..."

"What?"

"Personal space?"

A mildly amused grunt. "There is no room for personal space here, Dean."

"Well..." Dean shifted away from Castiel, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in that would keep him from remembering he was in bed with his friend. "You can at least move so our lips aren't freakin' two inches away from each other."

"We've already kissed, Dean, with quite a lot of passion. Why does the proximity bother you _now_?"

"Because _now_ we're not acting, we're sleeping. We're _friends_." Dean could almost _feel_ the other man shrink back at the edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas sighed, and Dean tried not to notice the hot breath that invaded his space. "I'm not used to acting-"

"You know what, Cas? You've done some pretty damn good acting in the time I've known you. From doing things behind my back, to lying straight to my face. So don't give me that 'I can't act' bullshit, 'cause I'm not taking it!"

Dean's jaw tightened and his eyes squeezed shut in regret as soon as he finished his little rant. _Damn it, Dean_.

There was a moment of silence before Castiel shifted beside Dean, turning his back to the hunter. Dean put a pillow between them and did his best to fall asleep, ignoring the voice in his head that screamed for reconciliation with the friend he knew he'd just verbally torn apart.

* * *

"Dean."

Dean awakened to Castiel nudging him in the side. He elbowed the hunter's ribs a bit harder than was necessary, but Dean took the bruises with understanding, recognizing the action as payback for the wounds he'd reopened the night before.

"Dean. Dean."

"What?!" The hunter sat up in bed, green eyes shooting open to be greeted with Castiel's stare. The former angel had propped himself up on one arm, leaning on his side as he jabbed Dean's rib even harder than before.

"Crowley knocked on the door five minutes ago and said that breakfast would be ready soon."

Dean groaned, kicking the blanket off of him as he shoved Castiel's hand away, reasoning that he'd received enough payback. "Great."

"Are we going to tell Sam today?" Castiel stood beside the hunter, watching as Dean pulled on a pair of pants and changed shirts. If the lack of privacy bothered Dean, he didn't let it show.

"Tell him what?"

"That this is fake." Cas gestured between the two of them as he wrapped himself in the Men of Letters robe that Dean had insisted was his new "morning trench coat".

Dean shrugged, unable to hide an appreciative smile at his friend's humanity as he turned towards the door. "I dunno. Maybe." He hesitated before exiting the room, facing Castiel with a remorseful frown. "Hey, I, uh... I'm sorry about what I said last night." The hunter dragged a hand down his face as he contemplated what else he needed to say to make it right, wishing more than anything that he had kept his stupid mouth shut earlier so he didn't have to apologize now. "I just... I've been stru-" Dean shrugged, then put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I dunno, man. I dunno what got into me. But all that crap we went through before? It's over. Okay? I'm not gonna bring it up again, I'm not... I'm not still mad at you."

Castiel seemed appreciative of the apology, offering Dean a small smile as he nodded. "We're... moving on."

"Right."

* * *

Crowley wore an apron and a sly grin as he set a plate full of pancakes in front of Dean. "How was your sleep, boys?" The Batcave's appointed cook set Cas's food in front of him before taking a seat across from the pair, maintaining a mischievous glare at Dean as he poured syrup on his own pancakes.

The exasperated sigh that escaped Dean's mouth was drowned out by Castiel's response.

"It was rather uncomfortable. Dean-"

The former angel was cut off when Dean's elbow hit his rib. "Shut up, Cas." Dean nodded toward an approaching Sam, then shook his head as if to bring himself into character.

The younger Winchester avoided eye contact with either member of the assumed couple as he took a seat across from them, next to a rather amused Crowley. "I, uh..." he paused to clear his throat when he spotted Dean pecking a blushing Castiel on the cheek. Dean turned his attention to his brother, a little grin barely visible on his face as Sam shook his head and focused his eyes on Crowley, who winked at him as he attempted to suppress a chuckle. "I convinced Kevin to come out here and have breakfast with us. He should be out in a bit."

Everyone seemed silenced into reflection as they nodded to themselves. There was a subject none of the boys wanted to talk about, an elephant in the room, or, in Kevin's case, more like a neurotic and malnourished bat who avoided entering any room that was void of a certain Word of God. It took a lot to get him out of his room these days, and the rest of the inhabitants of the Batcave were relieved that Sam had gotten through to the would-be college student.

Dean poked at his stack of pancakes with a fork as he recalled that the entire reason he'd began this little prank war was to lighten the mood, to cheer Kevin and the rest up. He absentmindedly doused his breakfast in syrup while he pondered why he was still going along with this game when it didn't seem to be uplifting to anyone. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the screech of a chair as Kevin joined the table, next to Sam.

"Hello, Kevin." It was Castiel who spoke first. He'd already finished his food, which would have amused Dean if the hunter hadn't been having a silent mini-crisis in the seat next to him. "I am glad that you are out here eating with us. I'm sure that Sam, Dean, and Crowley are as well."

Kevin feigned a grateful smile and stared down at his breakfast, murmuring what Sam thought sounded like "sure".

Judging by the slight jump Cas did in his chair, Dean assumed that Crowley kicked him into silence before he could make any more awkward, though well-meaning, remarks. The hunter looked away from the stunned and presumably offended man beside him and he tried to hide the warm smile that threatened to appear on his face as his heart leaped in his chest. He coughed to cover the gasp that almost escaped his mouth, surprised by his own sudden emotions, and was up and out of his chair before Sam could ask what was wrong.

Dean left the room too soon to hear Kevin say, "What's up with him?" or witness Crowley's knowing grin as Castiel's chair scraped the floor and the former angel followed the hunter to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean silently cursed when he heard Castiel following him. He walked a little faster, then, when he realized Cas wasn't taking a hint, bolted to his room and shut the door behind him. He only had a few seconds to catch his breath before there was a knock at the door that he was tiredly leaning against, head in his hands.

"Damn it, Cas, can't you take a hint?!"

"Dean..."

"I don't wanna talk to you right now!" Dean cursed the part of him that said he really _did _want to talk to the fallen angel, and bit his tongue when he thought about just exactly what he wanted to say to him. Or, what he wanted to _confess_.

"What did I do wrong?" Castiel sounded so lost, and more hurt than Dean would've expected, which only made the hunter feel worse.

Turning to face the door that separated him from the object of his affection, Dean slammed his palm into the wall. "Nothing, damn it! I just want to be alone, is that too much to ask for?!"

It was about two minutes later that Dean realized Castiel had given up and left. He dragged a hand down his face as he slumped down against the wall, eyes narrowing as his heart pounded, his mouth hanging open in shock and confusion.

_What the_ _hell?_, his mind interrogated._ Why _him_, of all people? Why now?! After all this time... why _now_?!_

The hunter stopped to consider that perhaps the heated kisses and the whole "fake boyfriend" thing in general had caused him to have feelings for the guy, but, as much as he'd like a simple excuse, he knew that wasn't it. He wasn't just craving sex from Cas. No, he wanted to lift him up from the deep dark hole the fallen angel had cast himself into and show him that he'd get love, whether he thought he deserved it or not. He wanted to hold him all night when Castiel had nightmares. He wanted to reassure him that he was forgiven, that he'd never leave him, that he needed him... that he loved him.

_Shit. This is more serious than I thought. _Dean almost laughed at himself, biting his lip as he realized he'd wanted this for quite some time, but never had the opportunity to act on it. Cas was never around enough, and Dean was worried about Sam and saving the freakin' world. But now...

"He's mine, now," Dean decided as he stood and opened his door. He collected himself as he took a deep breath and all but marched into the kitchen.

Sam and Crowley were the only ones there, cleaning up after breakfast. The former demon had enlisted the Sam in assisting him after meals. "_I'm not cleaning up after all of you, I'm the bloody cook! Clean your own damn dishes,_" he'd said after about a week of cooking day after day. Kevin had rolled his eyes, flipping him off as he walked back to his room. Which, no one really blamed him for. The guy had killed his mom, after all. Crowley tried to stay away from the kid as often as he could. Dean had smirked and backed out of the kitchen. "_What he said,_" he'd quipped. Sam had agreed only because he didn't have much to do anyway, and he'd felt the need to apologize for his brother's actions. Cas had been the only truly willing participant, helpful as he was, which Dean had thought was cute.

But Cas wasn't helping this morning.

"Hey, where's Cas?" Dean looked around as if the guy was hiding somewhere.

Crowley looked up from the plate he was drying, a grin spreading wide across his smug face. _Bastard, _Dean thought,_ you knew all this was going to happen the second it started._

"Uh, I think he went to his room after your little outburst," Sam answered.

Dean shifted where he stood. "You... you heard that?"

Crowley snorted while Sam chuckled. "Yeah, we all did. Crowley and I here got a kick out of your first 'domestic', as he called it."

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned away from the overly amused pair. "Great. Well, I'm gon-"

"We really _don't_ want to know about your plans for make-up sex, Dean," Crowley interrupted, prompting Sam to erupt with laughter.

"I could punch you right now," Dean muttered as he took off towards Cas's room, ignoring the increased laughter as Crowley joined in with Sam. He was too preoccupied with a certain fallen angel to care much about them, or that tiny part of him that was too afraid to say what he needed to say. He'd waited too long, already. He wasn't gonna wait any longer. He wasn't gonna make _Cas_ wait any longer.

_I'm coming, Cas._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Alrighty, guys. I've loved this story, like... more than the others. But it's gonna be ending next chapter. *mourns***


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was torn between running and dragging himself to Castiel's room, as part of him was in a hurry to say what needed to finally be said and another part of him wanted to freeze, turn around, and run the other direction. When he finally managed to arrive at Cas's open door, he observed a startling lack of fallen angel inside. He glanced around the room as if he might have missed him, and even bent over to look under the bed, feeling like an idiot when Cas wasn't there. Dean wondered if his words had upset his friend so much that he was hiding in the Batcave somewhere, pouting. Rolling his eyes, the hunter muttered "child" and headed back towards the kitchen, slamming the door on his way out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Crowley raised a brow, apparently having just finished cleaning up with Sam as it looked like they were about to leave before Dean walked in.

"Shut up," Dean spat before sighing and folding his arms over his chest. "He wasn't in his room. You sure that's where he went?"

Sam's face scrunched up in what was either annoyance or masked concern. Dean didn't know, and he didn't care. "Yeah, he bolted from your room to his. I don't think he-"

"Check the library," Crowley interrupted casually.

Dean tried not to come across as worried when he took off to the library, Cas's name slipping from his lips and sounding a bit more frantic than he'd ever admit he felt as he ran back toward his brother and Crowley.

"No luck?" Sam took a step closer to his brother.

Dean didn't look up from the floor. "Son of a bitch is gone."

Crowley scoffed behind them. "Don't be so dramatic, he's probably off collecting honey somewhere, or-"

"This isn't a joke, Crowley," Dean snapped, glaring at the former demon. "Cas is _gone_!"

Waving a hand in the air, Crowley turned and began walking towards his room. "He's a grown... man. I'm sure he can manage."

Dean hoped his brother didn't hear him whisper, "But I've gotta tell him something..."

"Dean, whatever it is that you need to make up for, 'cause, I'm guessing there's something bigger going on than that little outburst when you were in your room..." Sam shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sure it can wait 'til he gets back. He probably just needs to thi-"

"No, Sam, you don't understand." Dean's jaw tightened and his eyes threatened to water at any moment, but he maintained eye contact with his brother. "I... I lied to him. I told him, _repeatedly_, that we were nothing more than friends. That... that we were acting." _Shut _up_, damn it_, Dean's mind argued as he spilled the truth to Sam, his voice bitter with anger towards himself, and he couldn't stop. "He was so confused, and... and... I just-"

"Wait," Sam shifted where he stood in front of his brother, lifting a hand to point at Dean. "You... it _was_ a prank. The whole thing."

Nodding, Dean dragged a hand down his face and avoided his brother's glare.

"You told Cas to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend... to get back at _me_?"

Dean sighed, every muscle in his body tensing with guilt. "What do you want me to say, Sam?"

Sam huffed. "What the hell, Dean?! You can't just fuck with people like that! The poor guy was..." Sam stopped himself, realizing that his brother knew full well what he'd done wrong. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "So, what, you... you actually feel for him, now?"

"I'd have thought that was implied by my girlish reaction to his disappearance." If Dean had intended to sound funny, he failed. He cleared his throat, trying to get himself together. "And when I took off to my room after breakfast, earlier... that... that was 'cause I'd just realized it." He smirked, averting his gaze to the ground. "Had a revelation."

Sam was stared at the ground for a moment as he assessed the situation before he lifted his head, his eyes bright. "We should surprise him, when he gets back. Or, I mean, _you_ should."

Dean looked up, quirking a brow. "With what?"

Shrugging, Sam smirked. "A kiss?"

The boys looked at each other for a moment before breaking out with laughter in unison. This whole thing was ridiculous. Never in Dean's life had he thought he'd be talking to his brother about romancing a fallen angel.

Dean recovered first. "I... I dunno, man. That might actually work. Some sort of 'proof of affection', in front of everyone else."

Sam's laughter ended abruptly. "You... uh..."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes, biting his lip as he thought. It was silent for a few seconds before Dean looked up at his brother and grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: OK, you win. One more chapter. Hey, that'll make it a nice, even 10. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't even an hour later that Dean's impatience got the best of him and he grabbed his jacket as he prepared to brave the rainy woods.

"I'm gonna go find him," he announced to Sam and Crowley on his way out. "Make sure everything's ready when I get back."

He rolled his eyes at Crowley's "yes, my lord" before he left.

"Cas?" Dean started shouting as soon as he got outside. The rain wasn't too heavy, but it was enough to make him squint as he entered a wooded area. "Cas?"

Searching intently, the hunter began to recall all the times he'd lost Castiel. Haunted by the desertion in Purgatory, scarred by Cas staying behind, and saddened by the former angel's choice to return to Heaven that led to Castiel's fall, Dean was faintly aware of the tears joining the rain on his cheeks. Though he knew this was nowhere near as drastic of a situation, the memories had his heart racing as he ran through the woods and all but screamed Cas's name.

"Dean?"

A small, unsure voice came from behind a tree. Dean walked towards it, catching his breath as he was greeted by the sight of Castiel sitting against the trunk, holding his knees close to his chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dean crouched down to Castiel's level, peering at his friend's lowered head. He gave him a half smile when Cas met his gaze, and reached out to place a hand on the man's shoulder. "What'd you run away for?" He bit his tongue as soon as the pointless question escaped his mouth.

Cas frowned at the hunter, his head beginning its familiar sideways descent as he narrowed his eyes. He barely opened his mouth before Dean shook his head.

"Stupid question. I know." Dean sighed, suddenly taking interest in the ants that scurried across the dirt ground, looking for some sort of protection from the rain. The hunter brushed one of the insects off of the bottom of Castiel's trenchcoat, taking a deep breath before meeting the man's gaze again. "I'm sorry." He paused, almost having to hold back a chuckle as he let slip from his mouth exactly what Castiel had told him before. "For everything."

Castiel allowed a small smile to grace his face, then shook his head. "Everything?" He raised a brow, encouraging Dean to elaborate with a mischievous grin on his face.

Dean chuckled as he dropped his hand from Castiel's shoulder, looking away for a moment as he gathered himself. "Seriously?"

The expectant silence prompted Dean to look Cas in the eye and give him an apologetic smile.

"Well... for decking you the first time you kissed me, for one thing," he began, mindlessly taking a seat on the muddy ground as he spoke. Castiel chuckled when Dean sported an uncomfortable wince at the wetness on his jeans. "Uh, anyway... I'm sorry for dragging you into this thing, and for getting upset when it confused you."

Cas nodded. "And?"

Dean looked away, slightly annoyed. He'd nearly forgot that he'd have to apologize before jumping into a happy relationship with the guy. "And... for yelling at you earlier. And... hell, I don't know, Cas! Anything I did that upset you."

Castiel placed his hands on his knees as he stood slowly. "I suppose that will do," he said with a smug grin as he took Dean's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I forgive you, Dean."

Ordinarily, Dean would've made some annoyed remark about Cas being a "smug bastard", but, being that he'd just been forgiven for being a bastard, himself, he let it go as they stood in the rain, Castiel's hand still firmly gripping Dean's own.

"We, uh," Dean coughed as he slowly relaxed his hand in Cas's. "We should head back..."

"Of course."

Neither let the other's hand go as they began walking back toward the bunker.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" The hunter turned his head as he trudged through the mud beside Cas.

"Did I miss lunch?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the guy, shaking his head as he squeezed Castiel's hand. "No, man, you're good."

Cas hesitantly squeezed Dean's hand back, tighter, and looked away before he could witness the hunter's blissful grin.

When they arrived outside the bunker, Dean dropped Castiel's hand and turned to face him.

"Now, before we go inside," he explained, "I need to tell you something."

Cas tilted his head curiously. "What?"

"I'm about to do something that may overwhelm you."

Frowning, Cas drew his eyebrows together. "What do you m-"

The former angel was cut off with Dean's lips on his own and he fell forward as the hunter backed into the door, and opened it behind him. Their lips never parted as they stumbled into the Batcave, Dean placing his arms around Castiel's torso while he led them toward the dining area. He could _feel_ Castiel's hesitancy, the fear of being yelled at evident in the befuddled fallen angel as he kissed back. Their tongues met briefly before Cas emitted a dazed and entirely indecent moan.

"Dean!"

It was Sam's voice who interrupted them when they finally reached the dining room, prompting Dean to break away from Castiel's mouth.

"You... you said it wouldn't be that-"

Sam was silenced by his brother's glare. The younger Winchester then shook his head and nodded toward Crowley, who flipped a switch that dimmed the light all around them. A single spotlight shined on Dean and Cas, who remained in each other's arms.

It took a lot of nerve for Dean to do this. But he knew, cheesy as it was, that Cas deserved and would appreciate it. He knew Sam and Crowley could see them, and Kevin, if he'd been right in discerning the sound of another person entering the room. He and Cas were literally on spotlight. But all they could see was each other. Dean had contemplated instructing his brother to put on some music for this little occasion, but had decided against it. Now, however, the awkward silence was almost overwhelming as the hunter slowly met Castiel's surprised (and perhaps slightly blinded) stare.

"Dean...," Cas said just above a whisper, uncertainty written all over his face.

"Cas," Dean finally gathered the strength to say. "Cas, I... I love you." He bit his lip as he watched the other man's expression remain unchanged. "I love you. Like, in a more than friendly way, y'know? And, I, uh... I was wondering if... if you'd want to be my, uh," he barely choked out the next word, "my boyfriend." Man, he hated that word. Because he didn't just want Cas to be his boyfriend. Cas was his everything. In fact, wings or no wings, Cas was his _angel_. He bit back a smile as he awaited Castiel's response.

"Is... is this still a prank?" Cas asked quietly, as though he feared being yelled at if he spoiled it.

Dean beamed, and was faintly aware of his brother and the rest laughing a few feet away. "No, Cas. Not anymore." He shrugged, reaching out to touch Castiel's face, which was suddenly a lot brighter. "It happened, well, I guess it happened a while ago, I just realized it this morning. I, uh, yeah...," Dean looked down ashamedly. "That's why I yelled at you earlier. I was... I was just coming to terms with it, y'know? I didn't... I didn't know how to handle it."

Cas was silent a moment before tilting his head to look at Dean's averted eyes. "Do you know how to handle it now?"

"I think I do."

And with that, Dean proceeded to kiss the hell out of Castiel, ignoring the amused snort coming from Crowley and the annoyed huff from Sam. Kevin's cheer was a bit too loud to ignore. He pulled away and squinted into the darkness.

"What?" came Kevin's voice. "It's about damn time."

Crowley and Sam started laughing, and Dean smiled as he turned back to Cas.

"So, what's it gonna be, Cas? You wanna make this relationship... real?"

"Yes," Castiel said just as the last word left Dean's mouth, rushing forward for another kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Crowley's voice interrupted as the spotlight left them and the lights turned back on. "I'm pretty sure no one wants to see that." He glanced skeptically at Kevin. "Except maybe for Advanced Placement, over there. Anyhow, Moose and I have no desire to watch you get it on. Take it to your room."

The couple blinked a few times to take in the change in lighting before smiling at each other, and Dean nodded as he took Castiel's hand and led him toward his bedroom, placing a light kiss on the man's cheek just before they reached the door.

Crowley, Sam, and Kevin shared knowing glances just before Dean shouted, "Hey! Who the hell put pink wallpaper in here?!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well, this has been fun. Like, seriously, I've really enjoyed writing this. But all good things must come to an end. So. I thought I'd end it with Dean getting pranked once more. I'd say Crowley put the wallpaper up, but it was Sam's idea. xD**

**Anywho. Fare thee well, dears. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. I hope to start a crossover fic soon, SPN/Psych. Any ideas? Let me know! :)**


End file.
